Computing devices are becoming more commonplace and are used for a wide variety of purposes. Computing devices can be used to make and receive phone calls as well as to send and receive messages. When a computing device receives an incoming call or message, the device can produce or output a notification such as a ring, a beep, or a vibration. The notification can be produced or outputted at a particular intensity level (e.g., at a particular volume level for audible notifications, at a particular vibration strength level for vibrating notifications), such that a user of the device can notice the incoming call or message. However, according to social norms and/or the user's own preferences, notification intensity levels should be adjusted appropriately for different situations. For example, it may be appropriate to reduce the notification intensity level for the user's device while the user is watching a movie. In another example, it may be preferable to increase the notification intensity level at a bar with a loud noise level. Conventional approaches typically permit the user to manually configure or adjust the notification intensity levels for the device, which can be cumbersome and/or inconvenient to the user, thereby reducing the overall user experience associated with using the device.